


Our Little Secret

by Ocean_Wave



Series: ML Angst Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #ml angst week, Angst, Day Two: Secrets/Lies, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, i warned you, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Wave/pseuds/Ocean_Wave
Summary: ML Angst Week, Day two: Secrets/Lies





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Super sorry for the delay. I had to study for an exam. :(  
> EDIT: Hey new and old readers, if you see this message, then be aware that I went back and edited a major part of the fic. It shouldn't make huge differences in the story but you can go ahead and reread it if you want. If there were _still_ mistakes, I'll be happy if you mention to me in the comments :D

“Adrien! Over here!” whisper-shouted Marinette as she waved at her boyfriend with a grin. Adrien grinned back at her and rushed to the small picnic set up Marinette had prepared underneath a large tree. As soon as he got there, he tackled the girl in a tight hug and she didn’t hesitate to hug him back. Few minutes later, the two pulled apart as they smiled softly at each other and gazed lovingly at the other’s eyes.

“By the way, how did you find this place?” asked Adrien after a few seconds.

Marinette giggled and answered, “Alya and I hung out together a few days ago and we stumbled upon this gorgeous park, and when Alya went to get ice cream, I suddenly saw this beautiful place and, here we are now!”

“It really is beautiful but of course not as beautiful as you m’lady.” Adrien shot her a wink and grinned like the happy cat that he was.

Marinette only rolled her eyes as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the blanket. “Let’s just sit, okay?” she said with a fond smile. The two of them sat down next to each other with their fingers still interlocked. Just as soon as Marinette rested her head on his shoulder, their kwamis, Tikki and Plagg flew out of their hiding places and went somewhere away from their holders to talk to each other.

Adrien sighed and glanced at her girlfriend before he spoke up, “I wish we didn’t have to do this. Sometimes I feel like I’m… lying to everyone. Our family, friends, people of Paris… everyone!”

Marinette lifted her head and looked at him with sad eyes. “I do too. It’s really sad to see my parents talk of you with so much enthusiasm but the only thing I can do is try to not yell out that the boy you love so much is actually my boyfriend. It’s even more painful to go to school and see Alya do everything she can do to set up a date for the two of us when we already went to many without our friends knowing. And the people of Paris…it gets harder and harder to deny the fact that we’re together,” she said with sadness. Then, she looked at him and smiled softly as she continued, “But… the only other way is if we break up and of course I don’t wanna do that. Adrien, I love you.”

“I love you too Marinette,” he said with a loving smile to her. “And I understand that we do all this just so we can keep the people around us safe and sound. It’s just… sometimes it gets too much. I just wanna hug you and hold you without worrying about people seeing me and tell the world that you’re mine!” exclaimed Adrien with a sad sigh.

Marinette’s cheeks flushed pink when she heard his words. She smiled softly as she planted a small kiss on his lips before she said, “I want that too Adrien but you know the conditions. I guess what we need to do is hurry up and end this mess.”

“You’re right. You’re always right,” answered Adrien with a soft smile. The two of them closed the distance and shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

 

It was a few minutes before the start of the class when Marinette entered the room with a smile. Her friends who were talking before she came in, stopped to greet her. She greeted them back and was about to sit down when a voice she knew all too well spoke, “Hello Marinette!”

Marinette froze in her place and turned to the boy with a shy smile. “H-hello A-Adrien,” she managed to say. The boy grinned at her and watched her as she sat down and started talking to Alya. A few seconds later when neither of their friends were paying attention, they lifted their heads and locked gazes.

The promise on Adrien’s eyes brought a strong surge of affection in Marinette’s heart. On the other side, Adrien wanted to do nothing but hug the girl he was staring at. Simply hug her and hold her. But he could do nothing but relish in the promise in her eyes. He didn’t speak a word as he turned away from her and started another day of keeping their small secret. The promise they gave each other was enough to urge them to keep this up no matter what happened.

_‘We’ll do this. We’ll do this together. For our parents, friends and the people we love. We give up our happiness to keep them safe…’_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did a better job with this fic. I can’t help but feel like the one I wrote for day one wasn’t good at all. Please, please tell me what you think of this. And support me at my _[Tumblr](https://ocean-wave-8.tumblr.com)_


End file.
